


You Were Lucky...Good for You

by Iris_Reid92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Remus Lupin being clueless, Severus Snape has had enough, Sirius Black Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Sirius sticks his foot in his mouth…again.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	You Were Lucky...Good for You

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning! MENTIONS OF RAPE AND CHILD ABUSE. Don’t like don’t read.

It was a quiet spring morning at headquarters, the house was quiet and settled the portrait of Old Walburga was quiet without the need of spells for once, the birds were chirping and a breeze and sunlight were making its way through the kitchen via an opened window. It was early enough for the house to still be asleep, considering that it is the last leg of the summer holidays, so you took this as a chance to bask in the calm before the storm that is the pre-term school supply shopping madness.

Amelia had just finished brewing a pot of tea and was sitting at the large table just basking in the silence and morning peace before the house’s resident potion’s master made his way.

“Good morning,” she says with a small grin.

He nodded in return looking calmer than she’d ever seen him while at Grimmauld’s.

Amelia was glad he felt at ease around her, knowing the patience it took to be living in your childhood bully’s home for part of the summer under Albus’s request.

The peace shattered when Sirius and Remus entered the room. Remus nodded a greeting at the two of them and took a seat to read the day’s newspaper. Sirius on the other hand, sat down quietly at first which was good.

Amelia noticed a glint in his eye when she spotted him not so subtly sparing glances in your direction. It didn’t take long for him to start…

“She could do better you know Moony,” he began a smirk on his lips.

Remus to his credit did not react, this spurred Sirius on, however. 

The animagi went on and on about how not only could she do better in general, but a hell of a lot better than ‘Snivellous’ and “his obvious leanings towards the dark arts and the ties he has to the death eaters”.

“Shut up!” Amelia yelled having had enough of Sirius’ bullying and Remus’ complacency.

“I’m right ab–“

“Stop,” she said forcefully, “What are you so peeved about? That Severus realized his mistake and is and has atoned for them? Or that your dear friend Peter sold out the Potters without remorse?”

She cast a wandless _‘silencio’_ on him not wanting him to interrupt. The air thickened with magic as Amelia tried to contain from letting her emotions drive her magic to lash out at him.

“Just because the dark arts as a topic intrigued him didn’t make him a bad man, just because he experimented and looked into some of those theories doesn’t make him a dark wizard and just because he is a Slytherin doesn’t make him any less of a human being than you are,” she stopped and took a deep breath before looking at him coldly as she occluded enough to get her point across, “You grew up in a dark home and ran away to get away from all that which is understandable. But you have no idea what it’s like to grow up in a muggle home where your life is threatened from the moment you’re born.”

Sirius continued to glare at her from his seat while Remus looked at her quietly clueless…what he usually looks like when he doesn’t want to be a part of something.

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to grow up in an abusive home with no such opportunity as that? Do you have any idea what it’s like to go home summer after summer from what should be a safe place back into your own personal hell?” She stared at Sirius who seemed to be coming to the same conclusion she was making, “And do you have any idea what it’s like to feel unsafe in the very place that promises to protect you?”

Remus paled at the image she was painting for them.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about. You have no idea…no idea what it’s like to feel like you’re in danger day in and day out not only at Hogwarts but out of her as well. You have no idea what’s it’s like to feel like you’re being hunted every day for being different,” she said before leaning back in her seat and casually asked, “Do you know what its like to come home from school and be greeted by your father who takes you to the farthest room from the door and lock you in with nothing but a door flap for food and water? Do you know what it's like for said father to bring ‘friends’ over to ‘play with’? To have bruises on your wrists and ankles from the binds that tied you to a dirty mattress?”

Remus blanched at this and from her peripheral vision, she saw an already pale Severus go even paler. But Amelia’s gaze was connected to Sirius’ who paled at the implication she made as he shook his head.

“I didn’t think so. You ran away from your own hell and despite having your face blasted off your family tree, you inherited vault after vault holding your family’s fortune. Meaning, just because you managed to run away from your hell and landed on top, that doesn’t mean the rest of us with our own will be granted the same opportunity,” she said calmly before downing her now cold tea, “And the next time you even DARE call him a coward, think about all the lions that hide behind false bravado to do things their way.”

“What about your mother?” Remus asked gently.

“She passed away when I was three, cancer I think,” she said with a sigh.

Amelia lifted the silencio from Sirius and went to get up when the mutt couldn’t just leave well enough alone.

“Why are you defending him so much? We’ve always known that Snivellous will always follow his lord,” Sirius said childishly, “Only a coward would stoop so low.”

“Sirius stop,” Remus said his heightened senses telling him that trouble is here and ever-present in the light that lit in her eyes and the electric feeling of wild magic dancing around them.

Severus stared at Amelia in awe as she retook her seat and practically nailed down a now fearful Sirius with a look

“No, only a coward would stoop so low to bully someone smaller than them,” she said voice hard, “A coward is someone easily intimidated by someone else’s achievements over your own prompting said bullying episodes, on top of beating on a classmate from another house because of not being a lion.”

“He called Lily a mudblood!” Sirius yelled.

“Sirius stop!” Remus yelled as the temperature in the room fell.

“Oh _now_ you stop him,” she said coldly before Severus could jump in.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Remus asked affronted.

“Because a coward is being the spectator of an attack three to one and does nothing to stop it,” she said looking at Remus in the eye, “Being brave and courageous is standing up for others when they are clearly in need of help. Not to mention Evans took the use of a word too far. It is a hurtful word, but she saw this as an opportunity to dump him and took it when she noticed that he didn’t fit her image anymore.”

“They knew I was werewolf,” Remus said his eyes going yellow showing the wolf in him.

Amelia lifted a brow at him clearly unimpressed with the show of dominance and said, “So what? Were you too much of a bitch that you not only couldn’t come to the aid of another student but confront a group of bullies because you were scared of being ousted as a wolf? Now I know you’re a Gryffindor, but you must have _some_ sense of self-preservation. If that had been the case then you could have ousted _them_ for having the marauder’s map.”

The pair’s eyes widened and she smirked.

“I have a feeling that that would’ve been call for expulsion for all of you for that map alone,” she said looking at your clean and nicely manicured nails, “Because not only is it an invasion of people’s privacy but it is a _very_ nice tool for stalkers and creeps. Any of our classmen could have worked a way around your little password and used it to not only stalk people but cause _irreparable_ damage to them…like _rape_ and _murder._ But you’d know all about the second one… _”_

Remus looked at a now _very_ pale Sirius and asked, “What does she mean by that?”

“He hasn’t told you then?” Severus asked sardonically, “I thought you love birds told each other everything.”

“What does she mean Severus?” Remus asked patience clearly wearing thin.

“It means wolf that he deliberately lured me into the shrieking shack on one of your full moons,” Severus said and walked out having had enough of them for one day.

“You did what!?” Remus yelled at Sirius.

“He was snooping around!” Sirius said hands up as he shrugged, “Had to teach him to keep his large nose from where it didn’t belong. It doesn’t matter anyway Prongs was there and nothing happened.”

“So not only are you inconsiderate of another student’s life but your own friend’s as well?” Amelia asked him even more unimpressed with Sirius than she was before, “Did it ever occur to you that should have Severus been bitten or killed it would have been an automatic death sentence for Remus?”

Sirius paled at this but didn’t respond.

“And you’d have gone to prison for a crime that you are actually guilty for,” she said crossing her arms, “Thinking of it now, you aren’t guilty for the deaths of Lily and James Potter. But you have done your time for the attempted murder of a student and endangerment of another.”

With her piece said, Amelia stood leaving the men to behind to bicker as she went in search for Severus.


End file.
